Sailor Moon: The Return of Prince Diamond
by MegaMindGoddess
Summary: Summaries are in Chapters. Revised
1. Chapter 1: Loneliness

Summary: Serena is lonely without Darien and Rini. The saddest part will be revealed. Sorry terrible with summaries.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." This was the last thing Serena heard from Darien before he went through the security checkpoint at the airport. But that was 4 months ago. Serena has not received any phone call or any letters.

Serena would leave dozens of messages on his answering machine, just simplying saying, "I love you and miss you." Than she would hang up. After trying so many times she gave up. On the last day of May Serena called one last time to leave a very long message, "Darien, it's me Serena. I don't know why you won't return my calls. For these past months I've tried calling you, sending you letters. Why? You promised you would come back to me. We're supposed to be together forever. I love you. Don't do this Darien. I have not been the same, because I am so worried about you. I've isolated myself from the girl's. They have no clue what's been going on. I have not been eating, or sleeping properly. But you should know the planet is at peace, if you even care anymore. There has not been one incident. Everyday our daughter will write to me, letting me know everything is okay in the 30th century. She even asks about you! It is disappointing that I have to lie too her saying your doing fine. That's shameful as a parent. Darien I hope you come to your senses and call me back. Please, so I know you're okay." Than before she hanged up, "I love you." was said with tears fillings her eyes.

Since after leaving the message, Serena never got anything back.

June was starting its third week, and High School was coming to an end for summer. Serena was not too worried about her exams. For the four months and two weeks that passed, Serena continued staying isolated from her friends and just studied on her own. Luna never thought she would see the day, "She's studying!" She would tell the girl's but none wanted to believe it. Because they never had the chance to talk too her. Every time one of the girl's tried to talk to Serena, she just would walk or run away. It was to the point they didn't even bother to try anymore. Luna was always the one who told the girl's how Serena was doing. Serena never told Luna about Darien though, she told the same lie, "He's doing okay."

So that evening Rei decided to call up a study day. She wanted to know if Luna was telling the truth about Serena studying. At first Serena was going to say no, but Rei convinced her by saying, "You're missed and we haven't seen you like forever. You isolated yourself from us. Please Serena we're so worried about you. You shouldn't keep yourself away."

This convinced her enough. When Serena arrived, her friends could not believe what they were seeing, books were in her arms.

"Serena studying? No way! " Lita whispering to the other girl's. Serena kind of just smiled and sat herself down opening her textbook to whatever page she had left off at.

"What is this sudden change in that girl? Rei whispered back. None of the other girl's could answer. "This is quite unusual for you Serena." Mina announced out loud.

she just replied back, "I want to be successful."

"Serena is there something you're not telling us. You know Luna tells us everything! She told us you were studying; I had to see it for myself. Lately for these past four months, you've kept yourself away-"

"It's nothing to worry about." Serena interrupts and continues her focus on the text book.

"No damnit! There is something wrong!" Lita pulls the book out of her sight.

Rei continues," We want to know why you're different. This is not like you at all. You shouldn't keep your feelings to yourself. Why Serena?"

Serena quickly stands up and takes back her book, "You wouldn't understand!" She turns her back to the only friends who ever cared and fought beside her, leaving them with cold shoulders.

"She's been like this every since Darien left. I have been asking her how is he doing? The same reply would be, he's okay or he's doing just fine. I can't get a straight answer from her. She won't tell me the truth." Luna explains to the girl's, "I feel it's something more. Forgive me Serena for eavesdropping, but girl's I think you want to hear this. I heard her say this to Darien on the last night of May. Here listen to this recording." Luna brings out a little device, than hits play.

"Darien, it's me Serena. I don't know why you won't return my calls. For these past months I've tried calling you, sending you letters. Why? You promised you would come back to me. We're supposed to be together forever. I love you. Don't do this Darien. I have not been the same, because I am so worried about you. I've isolated myself from the girl's they have no clue what's been going on. I have not been eating, or sleeping properly. But you should know the planet is at peace, if you even care anymore. There has not been one incident. Everyday our daughter will write to me, letting me know everything is okay in the 30th century. She even asks about you! It is disappointing that I have to lie too her saying your doing fine. That's shameful as a parent. Darien I hope you come to your senses and call me back. Please, so I know you be okay."

"I love you..." The recording stops.

The girl's all looked heartbroken by this. They didn't have words to say at the moment.

"I don't know what's going on. But something was telling me to go eavesdrop on her. I just had to girl's. I was bothered by her replies she always gave me about Darien. If you can please ask her, but promise me you wont tell her about the recording. I know she wont forgive me."

"We promise."

Serena didn't return home after running away from Rei's place. She decided to go off to the park which it was hers and Darien's favorite dating spot. She spotted the bench, where they always sat next to each other. And there in front of their favorite bench was the fountain. Serena took a seat on her usual spot; the right side. Darien was always the left. She glanced over to her left and visioned him beside her, reading a book. It felt so real to her, "Dar-" the vision vanishes, "don't go!" She tries reaching out to him, "I need you here!" Serena puts her face into her hands, she was now crying. Lost without Darien. The hope she could hold onto now was not giving up. She knew her friends cared, but she didn't want to tell them. She feared that if she was to share this with the girl's they would find some way to insult her or tell her she's just having a weak moment.

"They could never understand." She raises her head up a little to whip away the tears and just keeps her head down, not bothering to stare at the park or any of the couples.

"I know why Rei invited me over, she wanted to see if I really was studying. Luna, I can't believe you. No one seems to care how much I've changed. They think I'm doing it for attention. Or I'm not being serious. They-"

"Serena why are you here alone?" A familiar male voice interrupts her thoughts. She looks up and gasps.

To be continued...

Authors note: So how did I do? Please rate and comment. Working on the next chapter. Sorry about the summary.


	2. Chapter 2: He Doesn't Deserve You

Summary: Serena was at the park all by herself. After her friends tried convincing her to tell them what has been going on, she kind of of just stormed off. Luna revealed a recording to the girl's of what could be going on between her and Darien. But they wont know the whole truth til they can get it out of Serena. Here's where we left of.

"Serena why are you here alone?" A familiar male voice makes her jump off of the bench. She could not believe her eyes, "how-w could?-" She froze, "Diamond?"

"I'm not here as your enemy Serena. I've been reborn with all my memories, don't worry I have nothing against you. To tell you the truth I went to the Hikawa Shrine to look for you, because there are things you need to know about Darien. And yes your friends sent me to find you. They are really worried about you, and so am I."

"I'm fine. Please just go away." she sits back down on the bench. Diamond took the seat next to her, "Serena hear me out. This is no trick, I swear. I am a whole new different person. I don't even have powers or my black crescent moon on my forehead. Please it is important you hear this. I care about you; I don't want to see you hurt anymore because of him. He doesn't deserve you. Before I tell you what he is really doing, I want to know what's going on with you."

Serena took in a deep breathe and begin to explain everything to Diamond. With every word she said, Diamond fists would squeeze tighter. He was holding in all his anger. After an hour of explaining, Serena had got all upset again in tears. Diamond took her into his arms, "No one blames you Serena." He starts comforting her, "but you should tell your friends about the situation. I know they would understand. I don't think they would of insulted you in anyway. They're your friends. And the only reason they're hard on you because to make you stronger. I can see that you really have changed and matured. Don't cry anymore Serena," he pulls her out of his embrace, "and for what I am about to tell you I want you to be strong about it."

He whips her tears away, "Please for me."

She just nods in understanding.

"Okay. How about I take you out to lunch than I'll take you to my apartment? It seems this place is making you more down. Is this where you two always went out on a date?"

"Y-yes." She tries not to cry anymore, but the thought of Darien and her being together at the park; tears fell once more.

"I'm sorry. I am weak. You're right he doesn't deserve me. Because he has not returned any of my calls. I should of leted him go a long time ago. But I can't-" her face falls into her hands, "I just can't" Diamond grabs her gently by the arm, "C'mon Serena you're only making yourself worse."

"No!" she stands up with a fight, pulling away from his grasp.

"Forgot about it for now! Please let me treat you to a nice evening. Than we'll talk about later!" He keeps pulling at her.

"Lemme go!" She continues fighting to get away, "No one cares! I need Darien!"

"He doesn't love you anymore! He's cheating on you!" Serena drops to her knees, Diamond falls down with her, "I'm sorry but its the truth," he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Why would he do this? He gave me this ring," she shows him the pre-engagement ring, "he told me he loved me. I don't understand."

"Serena I didn't want to tell you this either but Rini is disappearing. Sailor Pluto allowed me to go too the future. She knew you were in a crisis and that there was a drastic change in the time flow. You and Darien never got married. In fact, there is a new man in your life."

"Am I the queen anymore?"

"So far yes, but since you and Darien are no longer together Rini will never exist. She doesn't have much time. I'm sorry Serena. Please come with me to my apartment. You must see wants going on in the 30th century. I happen to have a crystal ball that I can see everything. That's how I was able to find you and able to see what Darien was doing behind your back. Serena I've been watching you for these past months. You should know how much I care about you and that I love you. I was serious when I told you before I died."

"Diamond," she stands up and turns to him, "this better not be a trick. Because If I find out you're lying to me I'll banish you to Nemsis forever!" Diamond didn't take that to heart, he knows she's just hurt by all this.

"Okay Serena. To prove I am not lying to you, please come with me to my apartment and I'll show you."

"This is your only chance!" She threatens.

"Understood."

Diamond got up from the ground and took Serena hand into his, "Follow!" She thought the hand holding was a little unnecessary but for some odd reason the warmth of Diamond hand was making her calmer and less suspious about him. She couldn't quite figure it out what his plain was or if this was a trick to get her to fall for him. But she kept her word about giving him a chance. So she followed along.

Authors note: Do you think he's lying? Is he just getting her to fall for him? Is Darien really cheating on her? Find out in the next chapter. Rate and Comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Proving it

Summary: So here she is, alone at Diamonds apartment. Being alone here with the ex enemy, got her suspicion up. What was he really up to? Was he telling the truth about having a crystal ball to show Serena whats been happening in 30th century and about Darien? You're about to find out.

"So where is this crystal ball?" She asks in a suspicious tone, while looking around his apartment.  
Diamond takes her hand again, "This way," he guides her down a narrow hallway until they reached a closed bedroom door. Serena pulled her hand away from his, "What is this?" she stands back and watches as he opens the door.  
"It's in here. I swear this is no trick."  
"You first!" She demanded.  
Diamond shrugged his shoulders and walked into his room. Serena watched him very carefully, just standing in the doorway. She didn't want to take any chances or even dare to step into his room until he showed her the crystal ball right where she was standing.  
"Here it is!" He shouted loud and clear.  
"Prove it!" She challenged him. Diamond rolled his eyes, "You don't believe me?"  
"To be honest, no I don't." She crossed her arms across her chest. Diamond came to the doorway and shined the crystal ball into her face, "Is that proven enough for you? I told you I've changed! Why won't you believe me?"  
"Alright!" she pushed it out of her face, "just show me the truth. Because I still don't believe Darien is doing this to me and that Rini is disappearing."  
"Believe it!" He reveals the truth.  
Serena saw crystal Tokyo; she watched closely as her future self was holding Rini in her arms. It was true, her daughter really was disappearing. Rini looked very faded and very weak. The person next to Serena definitely was not Darien at all, it wasn't clear of who the new man was. It's like Diamond was hiding it. Serena didn't bother to ask who the mystery man was. She just watched in tears.  
"Why is this happening?" She turns to Diamond, hoping he had answers. But he just looked at her unsure.  
"We'll this will not make things better." He reveals Darien.  
"No Darien!" Serena snatches the crystal ball from Diamonds hand.  
"You can't do this! " She starts shaking it, "Rini is disappearing, you bastard! Darien do you even care?! My future self is holding onto our daughter, crying over her. You must care. She's disappearing because I'm with another man. I don't know who he is!" She continues screaming at the crystal ball, "Rini will no longer exist! Because of you! You left me! You cheated on me! I hate you!" She throws the crystal ball; it shatters to pieces.  
"I have to go." She runs off .  
"Serenity!" Diamond tries to stop her before she ran out the apartment door. But it was too late.  
"I got to go after her, she might do something stupid."  
*Thunder Crash*  
"And fast."  
Diamond quickly putted on his rain coat, and just as fast as he did; he was out the door. When he got outside it was pouring heavy rain and lightning across the sky.  
"I can't believe she ran out in this!"  
"Serenity!" He started calling out for her.  
"Serenity!"  
Diamond ran all the Juban area, looking in every shop and cafe's. Whatever possible place he could think of.  
"Where are you?" He looks both ways of the sidewalk, "Serenity!"  
"Diamond!"The girls call out to him.  
"Everything okay?" Rei asks.  
"Serena ran away!"  
"What?!" The girls all said at the same time.  
"What happen?" Lita asked.  
"That doesn't matter right now, we need to find her! She's running in this storm."  
"We'll split up." Rei said.  
"Hurry! We must find her!"  
"Diamond I'll go with you." Lita offered, "I care about her, I want her safe."  
"That's fine. You other three split up."  
"Right!"  
"While they're searching around the Juban area, me and you will head back to my apartment for the car. It'll be easy to go by car. But before we go I got ask you this, why did you want to go with me?"  
"Because I care about Serena more than anyone. More than the other girls do. She's the best friend I ever had."  
"Why does it not seem the other girls care about her?"  
"They do, but not like how I care." Her tone changes, "we'll talk about this later, lets go find her!"  
"Right." He starts running ahead of her.  
"Diamond wait!"  
He turns to her, "what is it?"  
"You love her, don't you?"  
"Yes I do, I care about her safety and her well being. She just doesn't seem to trust me yet. She has that suspicious look about me."  
"She'll come around, give her time. I have a feeling I know what's going on between her and Darien."  
"Lita I hate to end this discussion but Serena life is more important than what Darien had done to her. Can we please go find her!"  
"I'm sorry Diamond."  
He runs on ahead, "come on!" Lita follows after.

Authors Note: Sorry to end the chapter here. Can't come up with anything. There will be more, I promise.


End file.
